Candy Lips
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Flufffilled drabble on how Raito wonders what L would taste like.


Pairing: Light x L

Rating: PG

Summary: Fluff-filled drabble on how Raito wonders what L would taste like.

Disclaimer: Death Note is NOT mine If it was, yea I would make it totally yaoi XD

Warnings: Gay stufz duh, and soooooo much CORNY FLUFF! X.x

**_Candy Lips_**

Raito sat on the couch, staring out the window as his companion sat next to him happily eating cake. Raito's eyebrow twitched as he thought, 'How does Ryuuzaki eat all those sweets and never get cavities?' He sneaked a peek over at the odd looking teen sitting next to him. The raven black hair swaying ever so slightly whenever L reached over to grab another plate full of sweets. Raito had a strong urge to lean over and touch L's hair but refrained from doing so. He'd been having these sort of thoughts ever since they had been chained together. Raito frowned slightly as his gaze went back out to the window and he let out a soft sigh.

L had been very appealing to him for a long time. Not only in the mind and personality, but his looks weren't half bad either. Raito couldn't help but picture a raccoon every time he thought of L. That thought always made him smile as he pictured the ears and tail on L. "Yagami-kun?" L suddenly asked. Raito looked over at L, the smile gone from his face as he masked his emotions. "What is it Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked in a bored tone. L stared at him with his deep black eyes as he replied, "I was just wondering if you might be hungry too." Raito wondered why L was suddenly asking him this, he usually never asked him something like that. 'He must be up to something...' Raito began to think. His stomach suddenly growled and a blush blossomed onto his cheeks.

"Um, actually yea. I guess I am a little bit hungry." Raito replied, forcing a smile onto his face. He felt so embarrassed! While L called for Watari Raito faced the other way as he mentally cursed his stomach. Watari came a few minutes later with some food for Raito, then left. There was quiet between the two as Raito ate and the brunette kept sneaking glances over at L. 'You know considering all those sweets he eats, his mouth must taste pretty good—' Raito began to think. He blanched and dropped his fork as he clutched his head. 'What the hell am I thinking? L is the guy who's trying to arrest me for Gods sake!' Raito suddenly felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder as L asked, "Yagami-kun, what's wrong?"

Raito looked up at him quickly, noticing the hint of concern tinting the black haired teen's voice. 'I-Is he worried about me? But why should he be...' Raito thought as he began to slowly reach out to L. His fingers softly caressed the pale skin of L's cheeks and trailed down to his chin. Raito leaned forward, gently pulling L's face closer to his. He lightly placed his lips upon L's, kissing the young man at a slow pace so he wouldn't scare L. L didn't respond immediately to the kiss, but once it seemed that his brain had decided to rouse from the temporary shock he began to open his mouth allowing Raito's tongue inside. The brunette moved his tongue gently inside L's mouth as he explored and just as he had expected the odd teen tasted like sweets.

He tasted of strawberry shortcake and Raito found he rather enjoyed the taste as he thrust his tongue deeper. L let out a soft moan as his tongue twined with Raito's. His arms coming to wrap around Raito's waist as the brunette moved his hands to L's hair. The untidy black tresses felt like silk as they slid through his fingers as easily as water. It was wonderful...and Raito wondered why he hadn't done this sooner. Finally lack of air became an issue as they parted, their lips still mere millimeters away. The hot breath from each other's mouths mixed together as Raito rested his hands on L's hips, drawing the other boy closer to him. L rested his chin on Raito's shoulder, sniffing the other boy slightly.

"You smell good Yagami-kun." L stated as he nuzzled his face into Raito's shirt. The teen laughed slightly as he stroked L's black mane of hair. "I always knew I would love how you taste, Ryuuzaki..." Raito said quietly. L nodded slightly then looked up at Raito as he asked, "So how do I taste, Yagami-kun?" Raito grinned leaning down and pressing a teasing kiss to L's lips. He smiled and hovering close to L's lips he replied, "Just like strawberry shortcake." L smiled as he leaned up and claimed Raito's lips in a passionate kiss.

Fin

Did that seem really corny? T.T I'm sorry if it did or if they were OOC, I'm terrible at writing these two! They're so serious XD theirs no luv & fluff Dx so I had to at least do that cuz they always have sum sort of weird problem O.o I mean why can't they be happy for once? Anyway if you enjoyed OMG thank you! If you hated then don't say anything to meh, cuz I dont wanna hear it XP anyway thank ya's!


End file.
